Crime Sorciere Begins
by ShadowSaber712
Summary: The beginnings of Crime Sorciere, including their origins, first missions, aim of the group, and how they wish to bring about justice to this world


The male's striking black eyes, stared around the magic council's prison chamber as he remained suspended in a floating lacrima prison. Brushing away his blue hair that seemed to tousle over his red tattoo he could only murmur one word:

"Erza"

"Ugh I can't believe that we are forced into this pathetic job of treating the inmates" a guard complained. "And how come you get the powered staff," he starts grumbling, his mood evidently poor resulting from the apparent unfairness of the situation.

Chuckling the senior guard replied "Quit your whining Tora" His tone was laced with sarcasm as he stopped facing the prisoner. "Fine you can play with prisoner number 7239," his eyes seem to scan the document as he searches the name, slowly widening as his face reveals a toothy grin. "Ahh our prisoner Jellal"

Tora licks his lips at the mere prospect of experimenting with the lacrima charged staff. "Thanks Gaiza" He snatches the weapon from his hand and points it towards the blue-haired inmate. Firing a blast he smiles, relishing the sight of the squirming prisoner.

Jellal's body starts to shake in agony as he feels the pain surging through his body, causing him to spit blood. "Erza" he murmurs, almost as if in a self-induced trance.

Tora growls at him, gripping the weapon fiercely, "What did you say bastard?" he growls in fury as he launches several attacks at the man.

/ _Sensory link activate_ \\\\\\\

A pink haired girl chuckles as a small mark brands itself on the prisoner's wrist, along with two identical marks on the guards wrist.

Tora's eyes gleam as he increases the power on the weapon gauge. "This is going to leave a mark" He says, his voice brimming with malice. Firing the weapon he cackles with glee, before squealing in synchronized agony with Jellal and Gaiza.

"Very good Meredy" A beautiful, curvaceous woman chuckles, gently stroking a pink haired girl on her back. She smiles as she extracts a crystal ball from her clothing sighing softly. "So this is what the magic council looks like. Who would've guessed that I would destroy it again?" Her eyes gleam with a playfully wicked gleam sparkling in the light of the magic council's lacrima. "Arc of time" She says in a commanding tone, as the crystal ball starts floating in the air.

"W-wait now Ultear" The pink haired girl squeals, her green eyes, staring intently at her companions body. She looked slightly worried, her breathing rate slowly increasing. "But what if we hurt Jellal in the process"

The black haired woman only gave the girl a blank stare as she stroked her long lustrous hair, almost poised in a thoughtful position as if sincerely considering the offer. Looking at the girl with a determined expression she merely smiled at her before shaking her head slowly. "No, Jellal is a powerful mage, I'm sure that he has sufficient ability to withstand this attack"

A small rumbling echoed through the walls of the room. Lacrima's started cascading from the ceilings as guards started screaming in panic. "Get Gran Dorma on the phone," one of the guards barked, his generally calm voice surging with panic. His eyes darted around the area, to locate a means of escape, cursing loudly as a large rock, started plummeting towards the ground crashing against the hard surface mere inches from him.

Ultear's glossy eyes scanned the room, her expression bored, quite unlike her eager partner. Meredy peered around every wall, trying to locate their target. A small smile formed on her cheerful face as she located a muscular male with blue hair lying strewn across the floor. "He's over there" the girl shouted, vigorously pointing towards the hunched male.

"Excellent work child" the woman purred as she slowly walked towards the prison, a small smile on her face. She gently moved the injured guards with her foot before kneeling down resting her hands on the prison. Slowly she closed her eyes willing for the crystal ball to multiply. "Flash forward" she commanded as the crystals slammed against the walls of the prison, forming large cracks on the glass. After several repeated strikes the glass slowly shattered. "Hello Jellal" Ultear whispered, her voice barely audible, brimming with compassion for the male, as she tenderly rests her palm against his cheek


End file.
